Buffy's Nightmare
by Nieanna
Summary: Faith isn't evil, Wesley doesn't exist. Angel cheats on Buffy, causing both slayers to runaway.


Buffy's nightmare

Faith isn't evil, Wesley doesn't exist. Angel cheats on Buffy, causing Faith and Buffy to runaway.

Declaimer: Since I can't own Buffy, I just have to make believe I do, and kill ANGEL!!!

Buffy shot up sweating, it had been the sixth dream that night, it was starting to creep her out, the next night was her prom, she couldn't wait for it. Holding her hand up to her hand, she was shaking. Flopping back Buffy stared up at the ceiling, she could hear her mother snoring.

Looking into Buffy's bedroom the figure smirked, jumping down from the tree opposite, they headed down the street.

****

"BUFFY!' called Joyce, from downstairs, rolling over Buffy looked over at her alarm clock.

Damn, thought Buffy, as she realized that she was supposed to meet Faith at the corner. She and Faith were best friends without any of the Scooby gang realizing, since they didn't agree on Faith, and what she had done; Buffy ran into Faith at the graveyard crying while she had been crying over everything she had done, Buffy had instantly forgiven her. Buffy and Faith had been friends since she found out that Willow and the Scooby gang had betrayed her, with Angelus, and when she had runaway, now she couldn't care how they felt about it, but she made sure they didn't know about the girls friendship, 'cause she didn't want Faith to go though anymore things than she already had to, hell the mayor didn't mind, actually he thought it was brilliant idea, that Faith had a friend, even if it was the enemy.

Jumping out of bed, Buffy opened her closet pulling out a black halter top, dark blue tight jeans and red strap sandals, she dressed, a couple of months after she had returned from LA after running away she had streaked her hair electric blue, leaving her hair out, she put light purple lipstick on. Racing down the stairs she picked up her strap bag, and almost made it to the door before Joyce caught her.

'Where are you going?' asked Joyce.

'Willow and I are walking to school,' lied Buffy, accepting her daughter's answer, Joyce allowed her to leave the house. 

Running with Slayer speed Buffy almost ran into Faith. 'B. where's the fire?' joked Faith.

'Mom wouldn't let me out of the house,' answered Buffy, hugging Faith.

'I wouldn't know what it felt like,' said Faith, as the two best friends started walking. 'B. have you had any weird dreams lately?' asked Faith, noting that Buffy was now pale and shaking. 'I take it you have,' said Faith, looking over at Buffy.

'Yeah, I have. God they felt so real like everyone was hiding things from me,' said Buffy, taking deep breaths.

'I know, but mine I take it aren't as bad as yours,' said Faith, worried that Buffy would start hyperventilating, occasionally Buffy would start hyperventilating when she was worried or extremely stressed, she had been hyperventilating since she had gotten back from LA. When Buffy had gone to the Doctors and she had been told, a couple of months later during patrol Buffy started hyperventilating when she was something that reminded her of Angelus, that was when Buffy told Faith. Faith was the only person Buffy had ever told.

'I feel so cold,' mumbled Buffy, Faith began to become very worried for her best friend.

Gee, aren't I a good friend, I can't even help my only best friend, thought Faith, mentally beating herself up.

'Faith, don't worry I'll be fine,' said Buffy, Faith was easy to read when she was worried.

*****

Buffy and Faith arrived at Sunnydale High, without anymore problems.

'Seya,' said Faith, waving as Buffy pushed open the school doors, heading towards the library, Buffy ducked under the window and listened to the Scobbies conversation.

'I can't stand her sometimes,' complained Willow.

'I can understand,' agreed Xander.

'She doesn't take her duty seriously,' said Giles, inside Buffy was seething.

How dare they say those things about me, thought Buffy, standing up straight, just as she was going to push the door open she heard Cordelia and Oz's voice.

'Come on guys, give her a chance,' said Oz.

'Yeah, she's like saved you, like millions of times,' chimed in Cordelia, never in her life did Buffy except Cordelia to stick up for her.

Oh, well screw them, thought Buffy, as she pushed open the door. 'Hey guy,' said Buffy chirpily, which was forced, she never felt like it.

'Hey Buff,' greeted Xander, never looking up from his book, Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'Oh, Buffy, I didn't see you there,' said Giles, startled.

'Cordelia, Oz I need to talk to you,' said Buffy, as she turned around and left the library, Giles, Xander and Willow looked at each other strangely.

'Since when did Buffy talk to Cordelia and Oz privately?' asked Willow perplexed, Xander shrugged, while Giles ignored the question.

'Yeah, what Buffy,' said Cordelia, looking critically at her clothes.

'What was the 'chat' about me, a couple moments ago about?' asked Buffy, Oz and Cordelia looked at each other.

'Willow started badmouthing you first, then Xander about Angel and different things, then Giles about you slacking off with training and patrol,' explained Oz, he knew Cordelia would say something to hurt her.

'I guess, I had it coming,' said Buffy, unemotional, turning around she walked away from the only two that stuck up for her, and from her 'so' called friends and Watcher.

*****

As lunch came around Buffy stepped into the cafeteria looking around for Faith, she ignored Willow waving to her, seeing Faith the furthest away from the entrance, she headed over to her.

'Faith, mind if I sit here?' asked Buffy, Faith had taken one bit out of her sandwich, and was working on her science paper. 'Since when did you work?' asked Buffy, as Faith moved a book for Buffy to place her tray down.

'Well about 8 months ago,' answered Faith, picking up her sandwich and taking another bit, Buffy just wrinkled her nose.

'How can you eat that?' asked Buffy, opening her bag and pulling out an apple, taking a bit from it, about 4 months ago, she had given up eat the cafeteria food.

Willow glared at Faith and Buffy, it had been the first time she saw them eating together, and Faith actually working on homework.

'Why's Buf, sitting with Faith?' asked Xander, Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked at Oz, both could tell Willow was hiding something but didn't know yet.

'Xander, what do you think?' asked Cordelia sarcastically. 'Buffy and Faith are apparently friends,' she said, pointing out the obvious.

'Shit,' swore Willow, seeing red, it was the first time anyone had heard her swear before. She couldn't believe Buffy would betray them like that. Though your doing it while Angel, she thought, smiling she loved Angel. Angel and her had been together since he came back from hell, even though Buffy thought they were an 'item'.

'Will looks pretty pissed,' said Faith, just as she finished her science paper, stretching, Buffy handed her a bottle of water. 'So you up for training?' asked Faith, putting the paper into her bag.

'Maybe,' answered Buffy, not really thinking about training, her mom had left her alone again, to go collect some artifact, while that night it was her prom. 'So now what, are going to hand it in like that?' asked Buffy, as she pulled out her maths book, staring at a couple of the questions for a couple of minutes, Buffy couldn't understand them. 'God, even with Will tutoring me, I can't understand them,' moaned Buffy, sliding across a chair, Faith sat next to Buffy.

'Well B. this is pretty easy, once you understand the basics,' said Faith, pulling a blank piece of paper out of a book, she took the pen out of Buffy's hand and wrote down the question. 'Okay, see this 3 right,' said Faith, 'well add it to the 5, then go to the 100,' said Faith, just as the bell went, Principal Snyder, walked past.

'Summers,' he said, looking at Buffy and Faith, the girls didn't hear him, as Buffy was halfway into solving the question. 'What are you doing?' he snarled.

'Oh, Principal Snyder,' said Buffy, shocked she didn't hear him walking over to them.

'What are you doing,' he asked slowly.

'I was showing her how to solve a question,' replied Faith, handing Buffy her book, the pen, and the notes Faith had written down for her.

'Get to your next class,' he ordered, getting up the girls headed out of the cafeteria.

Opening her locker, Buffy saw a note sitting on the bottom of her locker.

__

Buffy,

We need to talk to you. After the prom. Don't bring Faith, know you are friends.

From Willow.

Buffy stared at the note for a couple of seconds before pocketing the note. Well so much for them not suppose to know about Faith and I being friends, thought Buffy, before shrugging it off, she didn't care what her friends thought as long as she was happy.

*****

__

Thrust, duck, kick, punch, thuds and heavy breathing could be heard, reverberating through the basement, Joyce had left at lunch for a trip to Missouri, to get more artifacts. The fight kept on going as Faith and Buffy fought, they didn't use swords or gloves. Buffy collapsed on the ground panting and sweating heavily. 'Jeez B. since when did you give up so soon?' asked Faith, pulling Buffy off the floor.

'I have to go to the library, after the prom,' said Buffy, grabbing a drink from her drink bottle, and handing it to Faith.

'I take it you didn't tell them,' said Faith, as they headed up the stairs, to the shower, getting in first Buffy turned the spray on and washed her hair.

'Why would I tell them, anyway I don't care what they think of you,' said Buffy, as Faith lay on the bed.

'I know B. it ain't like you, to do something like that,' said Faith, her head shooting up to look at the window, she swore that she saw something. Opening the door, Buffy wrapped a towel around her wet body.

'Faith, you got anything for the prom?' asked Buffy, walking into her bedroom.

'I wasn't planning on going,' said Faith truthfully.

'I don't care, you are going,' said Buffy, shoving Faith in the way of the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, Faith entered the bedroom, she saw a long deep blood red dress lying on her bed. 'Who's this for?' asked Faith.

'You,' replied Buffy, entering the bedroom, her hair was up in a messy bun, she was wearing a midnight dress that just touched the floor the dress molded to her body, showing the full of her breasts, she was wearing matching midnight strap sandals the heels were at least 4inches off the floor, she was wearing a light red blush and silver lipstick.

'HOLY SHIT B.,' yelled Faith, Buffy looked like a model, Buffy blushed slightly.

'Come on, hurry up,' complained Buffy, sitting straight on the bed, picking up the dress Faith head towards Joyce's bedroom, slipping the dress on. Faith realized the dress was exactly like Buffy's dress, it pushed her breast up a little bit, and stuck to her waist, she felt like she was almost naked as the dress stuck to her like a second skin, walking back to Buffy's room, Buffy's breath was caught in her throat, Faith looked amazing.

'Faith sit here,' said Buffy, tapping to a vacant place next to her, as Faith sat down next to her, Buffy pulled out a pair of strap sandals which matched her dress, Faith put her feet in Buffy's lap, she slipped strap shoes on onto Faith's feet, they were a deep blood red with 4inch heels.

'We won't do anything to you hair, but brush it,' said Buffy, applying a light pink lightstick to Faith's lips and a dark blush, the two pair down the stairs and out of the house.

*****

30 minutes later the best friends pulled up in Joyce's jeep in front of the school, Faith had a bit of trouble with the shoes and the dress, it limited her movement with stopping, but after a while she got used to them.

The Scooby Gang, stood outside the gym, Angel looked up at the sky, then back at Willow, he felt something for her that he didn't feel for Buffy, plus they both agreed Oz didn't need to know, so he had to pretend that he loved Buffy, but he couldn't feel anything but disgust, with Buffy.

Coming around the corner, Oz and Cordelia's jaws hit the ground when Buffy and Faith stepped into the light, neither of the girls noticed the Scooby Gang as they were deep in a conversation.

'What do you mean he called you?' asked Faith, Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

'He needed help, so I listened to him, actually Spike isn't that bad when you get to know him,' replied Buffy, the Scooby Gang couldn't believe their ears, Buffy actually held a conversation with Spike. 'Anyway, we are related, so I had to,' said Buffy, as Faith gave her a disbelieving look.

'Okay B., I'm going to back away,' said Faith, as Buffy rolled her eyes. 'So let me guess, he's gonna be here?' asked Faith, when Buffy noticed to Scooby Gang.

'Hey guys!' called Buffy, waving to Cordelia and OZ.

'Wow....Buffy, you look good,' commented Cordelia, turning to Faith. 'God, Faith. You look stunning,' smiling at Faith, Cordelia hugged Faith as a sigh of friendship.

'Hey Angel,' said Buffy, Faith looked into Angel's eyes, there was something different, she couldn't but her finger on it, it was almost like Red and Angel were hiding something.

What on earth is going on, thought Faith, why is Angel and Red looking at each other like that?

'You look nice Buffy,' said Willow, Oz didn't say anything, the werewolf in him kept urging him to smell Willow, but mostly Buffy, lately as it got closer to the full moon, it wanted Buffy.

A glint of blonde caught Xander's eye, turning around he saw Spike, lighting up a cigarette. 'Look its Dead boy Jnr,' quipped Xander, turning around to look into Spike's eyes, Buffy started smiling and dragged Faith and Cordelia with her.

'Hey Spike, you remember Cordelia?' asked Buffy, pushing Cordelia to Spike. 'And of course Faith, she is my sister slayer,' introduced Buffy, Faith and Spike looked each other up and down and smiled, in an evil sense.

'Since when did you talk to Spike?' asked Angel, the quite was all but killing him.

'Well since my 18 birthday,' replied Buffy, shrugging her shoulders, Cordelia had finally loosened up enough to hold a conversation with Faith and Spike.

' Come on guys,' said Willow, walking quickly away from Buffy, Faith and Spike.

'Are you going to tell them?' asked Spike, Faith gave him a weird look.

'I don't know maybe,' replied Buffy, shaking her head. 'Sorry Faith, I forgot to tell you, I might be giving up slaying,' said Buffy, turning to look at Faith's face.

'Gee B., guess I get all the fang gang now,' quipped Faith, as Spike started laughing, which caused the girls to start laughing.

Looking over at the trio, they could tell something painful brought them together, and would bind them closer.

*****

As they walked past Snyder, he took the chance to glare at the Scoobies, and Spike returned the glare, smiling he gave Snyder a glimpse of his fang.

Stepping inside the school gym, it was hard to believe that Cordelia, had helped Harmony transform the gym, into a safe and suitable place to hold the school's prom, though knowing Snyder he probably would have thought a maths classroom or a tip would have been better place to hold the prom.

'Bloody hell, look at this place,' groaned Spike, Faith could understand how Spike felt, and she hated bright colours, which the gym had been covered in. Bloody hell, I should've stayed with Dru, even if she didn't want me around, I wouldn't have to go through hell, just to make sure the Scobbies don't hurt Pet, and Darky, he thought, through Darky has a pretty good body. Spike's nickname for Faith was Darky, and Buffy's was Pet.

Up on the stage was Harmony flirting with about every single male molecule, Spike wanted to hurl.

'Yo Harmony, might want to run, before the witch hunters come for a visit,' called Cordelia, across the gym, looking over to where she had heard the comment come from she glared at Cordelia.

'Why it's the tramp, and her friends,' said Harmony, sneering at Cordelia.

'Now, now, Harmony no need to sneer. Didn't you hear that sneer will give you premature wrinkles,' called Faith, causing Spike to crack up laughing. 'Oh...wait, I forgot, you don't have a brain, meaning you don't know anything, except how to act like a whore.' All the boys around Harmony, acted like they didn't hear what Faith had said, but she knew it would mean they treated Harmony differently.

I never knew Faith, was so good at insults, guess that comes from being the bad guy for so long, thought Cordelia.

*****

Angel and Willow slipped out of the gym, without anyone noticing them or so they thought, Buffy was up on stage accepting her award, as class defender. Faith had gotten the award, for the longest living trouble maker, (from not being vamped, like what happens to most of the others, minus Buffy), and causing the most riots in one class (they forgot to mention that Buffy helped with the second one).

Entering the library, Willow felt naughty doing it in the library. Walking up into the room behind the book shelves, Angel pushed Willow up against the wall, as he attacked her neck, pawing down the front of her dress, Willow's legs were wound around his waist, tightly.

Wonder where the poof is, thought Spike, he had followed Angel and Willow, minutes before them leaving the gym, he had left to have a smoke, on his way back to the gym, he saw them leave. Stepping into the library, he could smell the scent of sex, stepping up to the table in the middle of the library, he saw a book open on prophecies, shaking his head Spike thought he was hearing things.

Willow came screaming, Angel vamped and bit her neck, hiding behind a shelf Spike saw Angel fucking Willow, she kept on screaming as Angel drank from her, but the scream from Willow was of pleasure.

*****

'Mate, I need to talk to you,' said Spike, as the Scooby gang, all entered the library.

Wonder why Spike need to talk to me, thought Angel, as they exited the library, once Spike and Angel were outside, Spike vamped with his back turned to Angel, spinning around Spike attacked him. Punching Angel in the nose, Angel's head snapped back with a sickening snap. Which echoed through the corridor and the library, causing every one to run to where Spike and Angel were. Angel was crouching holding his nose, while blood poured out it, Willow ran to Angel side first.

'What the Bloody hell happened?' snapped Giles.

'Ask 'mate' over there,' replied Spike, moving his head in the direction of Willow and Angel, Willow was looking at his nose, and was letting everyone know that there was something between them.

'Everyone one inside,' said Giles, Buffy ran over to Angel and tried to help him up, but Angel shrugged off her arm, and Willow helped him up. As Angel and Willow walked away Buffy looked sadly at Angel's back, in her mind mourning from him.

With everyone sitting down, Giles cleared his throat. 'Buffy, there are something's, I have to tell you,' started Giles. 'When you finish Highschool, you will be moving to England, to be trained at the Watcher's Council.' Buffy paled and look either like she was going to hyperventilate or faint; she couldn't decide what was better.

'Giles, as much as I like you as a father, no way in hell, am I going to slayer any where near the Watcher's Council,' snapped Buffy.

'We've all decided it would be the best idea,' said Willow, looking up from trying to heal Angel.

'Oh...I can see it all,' said Spike. 'It has been made extremely clear to me now,' receiving odd looks from everyone in the room. 'That would explain why you two were screwing like bunnies,' sneered Spike, pointing to Willow and Angel.

'Spike what crack have you been smoking?' asked Xander, then looking at Willow and Angel, they two looked like they knew what Spike was talking about.

'I knew I heard someone enter the library,' hissed Angel, vamping, Buffy was taken back.

'Willow...how...how could you?' stammered Buffy, turning to her ex best friend, running out of the library, Buffy was chased by Faith.

'I hope you like what you've caused Spike,' spat Giles.

'Yeah, mate, saving Pet, from more heartache, is really what I planned when I arrived,' said Spike sarcasticly, earning gasps from everyone, turning around Spike disappeared after the two slayers.

*****

'I should've known, he hadn't been around or acted normally since he came back from hell,' complained Buffy, crying her eyes out, with her face stuck in the pillow, Faith couldn't do anything but listen to Buffy cry.

I wish there was something to do, thought Faith, I wich we could leave and start a whole new life. Wait...we could I mean.....I came from Portland, we could go some where up north, thought Faith. 'B. what happened if we left to start a new life?' asked Faith.

'What pull an 'anne'?' asked Buffy, Faith gave her a confused look. 'That was my name when I ran away the first time during the summer after I killed Angel,' explained Buffy. 

'So what do you think?' asked Faith, waiting for Buffy to give her an answer.

Start a new life away from vampires, slaying, Willow and Angel....let me give this a thought, thought Buffy sarcasticly. 'Yeah,' said Buffy, Faith started jumping up and down on Buffy's bed.

'Since when did you run from your problems?' asked Spike, lighting up a smoke.

'It started about 30 mintues ago, when I found out that my 'boy friend' was sleeping with my 'best friend',' said Buffy sarasticly, Spike just shrugged his shoulders.

*****

Loading all the girls things into Spike's car, he watched Buffy pick up her copy of the house keys, stick a note to the front door, while there was another letter inside, telling Joyce that she was leaving. Walking over to the car, Buffy gave the house one last sad look before heading off to her new life.

'B. can we finish off high school?' asked Faith, as Spike started the car up, smiling Buffy nodded.

*****

1 month later

It had been about 6 weeks since Buffy, Faith and Spike bought a small apartment on the outskirts of Boston. Brushing her hair, Buffy had dyed her hair dark auburn, she then streaked her hair purple, electric blue (again), and peroxide blonde; grabbing her reading glasses and her book bag. She headed down the stairs to find Faith walking out of her bedroom, Faith had kept her hair the same, but she got her ears pierced like Buffy's, her nose and naval pierced, (actually both girls had gotten their nose and naval done). Buffy had rectenly gotten a tattoo of a faery on her ankle, an ankh sign at the base of her spine and a hindu sun around the naval piercing.

In the kitchen both girls could here voices. 'So when do you think they'll be ready?' asked a girl, sitting on the kitchen bench, looking over at Spike.

'Uhhh....Death, we are ready,' said Faith. Death was a tracker meaning she could track down demons and kill them, she was a practicting gyspy, a shapeshifter and a tracker. Looking over at Faith, Bat couldn't understand how Buffy got Faith to get rid of her gothic look, not that she minded.

'Morning guys,' said Faith, Bat nodded. Bat was a half vampire, she was immuned to everything a vampire was scared of, but she needed blood to survive, and she was like a human, she was also a witch. She got the nickname Bat from Josh and Death, her real nickname is Janne.

Josh was the average human, only different things were, that he was a pyhromaniac, an arsonist, best friend to Death, and had a crush on Buffy.

'How the dead girl?' asked Spike, Death looked over at him, she still couldn't believe that he knew Bat had resurected the slayer before Faith.

'Kendra's doin' fine,' replied Bat, it was well known amoung the group that Bat was the slayer after Faith, 'cause when Buffy and Faith disappeared Bat became the slayer, just after Spike, and the other two slayers arrived in Boston. With Kendra back from the dead, Faith ran across a prophecy saying when 4 slayers are alive at the same time; after a raid on a vamp lair, one of them has to have been brought back from the dead (who just happens to be Kendra, and being a vampire doesn't count), and the oldest is a slayer with witch blood in her (which is Buffy, she is a 'Dragon', a strong line of witches. Her mother and three generations before her never called their power, meaning Buffy wasn't trained in the arts); they were called the 'Anointed 4', a bunch of slayers if turned evil could destroy the world; they could comunicate telepathicly, and read each other's minds.

'Crap!' yelled Josh, looking at his watch. 'We gotta blaze,' he said, as the girls picked up their bags and headed for the front door.

*****

Stepping inside of the local Highschool, Buffy and Faith headed towards their lockers, passing the jocks, Popular's (people, everyone wanted to be) and the nerds. Buffy was just starting to make improvement in all her subjects, for once in her life she was actually enjoying school!

As the bell rung, the Scobbies met up, and walked opposite to where the crowds were heading, as everyone headed towards the auditorium, they headed for the library (which is where the 'Boston Scooby gang hung out), so their slayers could train.

End. (for now)


End file.
